User equipment including smart phones, portable and wearable electronic devices, access control devices, and/or other type of processor-based device may be used to monitor or detect the biometric parameters of a user. Moreover, these biometric parameters may be relatively unique, and, as such can be used to authenticate the user. For example, a user's fingerprint, voice, retina, capillaries, face, and/or the like may be detected and then used to authenticate, before authorizing payment or granting access to the device, a user of a cell phone, smart phone, or other device containing secure information.